Untitled
by charl88
Summary: Trembling hands held the pregnancy test and Angela Montenegro was nervous to say the least. The test had said to wait 2 minutes for the results. So far a minute and thirty seconds had passed. Angela&Hodgins Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Untitled**

Angela Montenegro walked into the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal lab. She went straight into her office and closed the door. Making her way to her desk she sat down and placed her head in her hands. She sighed softly. This couldn't be happening to her. Not now. She was only 29. she had a life to live before she even thought about having a child and being a mum. Sure she wanted a child, she wanted more than one, but she was happy with how her life was now. She had a wonderful fiancé and a wonderful life and she wasn't sure if she was ready to have to look after someone other than herself.

She heard the door open and looked up to find her best friend Temperance Brennan walking towards her. "Ang. What's wrong?" she asked calmly noticing that her best friend wasn't looking the cheery person that she usually looked in the morning.

Angela looked up at Brennan "I think I might be pregnant" she said in a monotone voice before putting her head in her hands once again. Brennan took a few seconds to take in what Angela had just said. She went over to the desk and sat in the chair in front of it and took Angela's hand in her own. "That's great news Ang"

Angela looked at Brennan. She didn't really think that it was great news. She began to get nervous when she thought that maybe another human life could be growing inside of her. "I'm scared Bren" Angela felt tears begin to come on but she refused to let herself cry. She hated it when she let herself become weak. She couldn't be weak. Not in the job she had. It wasn't allowed.

"Of course you will be. Have you told Hodgins?"

Angela shook her head. She wasn't ready to tell Jack about it. She didn't want to get his hopes up to find out that she wasn't pregnant. She knew what she had to do but she was hesitant to do so.

"When was your last period" Angela couldn't help but smile. Brennan wasn't afraid to say something, although it had gotten her into trouble a few times in the past.

"7 weeks ago"

"You need to take a pregnancy test"

"I know but what if it comes back positive?"

"Then you're going to tell Hodgins, and Zack, Cam, Booth and I will be there to support you" Brennan gently let go of Angela's hand. "You should go and do a pregnancy test"

"I know but it's hard"

"I know Ang. But how are you going to know otherwise?"

Angela nodded her head and got up and hugged Brennan. "Thanks sweetie"

"Good luck Ang" Brennan smiled and watched as her best friend let her office and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**XXX**

Angela began to leave the Medico-Legal lab but was stopped when Hodgins approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey gorgeous" he smiled placing a soft kiss upon his fiancé's lips. Angela pulled back slightly, disappointed that she had to leave the comfort of his arms.

"Not now sweetie. There's something that I have to do" she kissed him gently "I'm sorry" she started to walk off leaving a bewildered Hodgins behind. She passed Zack on her way out of the building.

"Good morning Angela"

"Good morning Zack"

And with that she ran out of the building and started to make her way to the nearest chemist.

**XXX**

Angela picked up the pregnancy test and then placed it back onto the shelf. She bit her lip and picked up the test again. She started to make her way to the counter to purchase the test when she turned back and placed the test back onto the shelf once again.

"Can I help you miss?" A young woman asked her. Angela's behaviour had caught her attention.

"No, thank you?" she picked up the test once again.

"It's okay to be nervous you know?

"It is?"

"Yes. But motherhood is a beautiful thing and you should cherish it"

Angela smiled weakly and gave the woman a weird look before quickly making her way to the checkout. She purchased the pregnancy test and started to make her way back to the Jeffersonian to take the test. Her mind racing about what would happen if she was pregnant.

**XXX**

Trembling hands held the pregnancy test and Angela Montenegro was nervous to say the least. The test had said to wait 2 minutes for the results. So far a minute and thirty seconds had passed.

Angela couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if two lines were to appear on the test. Would Hodgins be accepting? Would he be a good father? She looked at her watch.

10 seconds

_This is it she thought_

9 seconds

_My future depends on these results_

8 seconds

_Will I be a good mum?_

7 seconds

_Will Hodgins be a good father?_

6 seconds

_Will I be able to cope?_

5…4…3…2…1

Angela took a deep breath and looked at the test.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

There they were. Two red lines. She sighed with relief and allowed herself to cry. She wasn't pregnant. She looked at the test again to make sure that she had read it right. Yes she had. There were definitely two red lines. Her hand still trembled as she placed the test into her pocket. She was happy with the results although she was a little disappointed because what if she couldn't have children in the future? There was only 60 chance of an over 30 woman being able to conceive. Although the figure was quite high, there was still a 40 chance that she wouldn't be able to conceive and in her line of work 60 wasn't a certainty.

She unlocked the toilet door and made her way to Brennan's office. She knocked on the door and entered.

**XXX**

Temperance Brennan was writing on her laptop. "_Kathy and Andy entered the small closet and found the young girl bound and gagged_" She looked up from her computer when she heard someone knocking and entering her office.

"I took the test" Angela sat down on the couch as she told Brennan this.

Brennan could see that Angela had been crying. Did that mean that it was bad news? She got up from her desk and went as sat beside Angela.

"I'm not pregnant"

Brennan hugged Angela. "I'm so sorry"

"It's okay sweetie. I don't think I'm ready anyways"

"Are you going to tell Jack?"

Angela nodded. She thought that Hodgins deserved to know even though she wasn't pregnant. "He deserves to know"

"You'll be a mother soon Ang, and you are going to be a great one"

"I hope so"

"I promise. Hodgins and Zack are analysing some particles in the lab. You should go and talk to him"

Angela stood up, nodded at Brennan and left the office. Brennan watched her leave and sighed. She knew Angela wanted kids and her saying that she wasn't ready yet was her way of covering up her disappointment.

**XXX**

"There's 30 grams of iodine which means that victim was poisoned before she was struck"

"And there's blunt force trauma to the cranium. The fragmentation suggests that a 10lb hammer struck the victim's skull four times whilst unconscious and there was no sign of a struggle"

"How could someone do that to a 12 year old girl?" Although Jack had seen many bodies over his years at the Jeffersonian it didn't get any easier when the victim was a child.

"Jack?" Jack looked up when he heard the familiar voice of Angela. "Hey sexy" he smiled pulling off his gloves.

"Hi Angela" Zack greeted the Angela and took another look at the skull to find the exact hammer that had killed the young girl.

"Hi Zack" Angela moved closer to her fiancé. "Can I talk to you in private for a minute please?"

"Sure" Jack got down from his station and he and Angela made his way to Angela's office. Once inside, Angela shut the door and she had Jack went and sat on the couch.

"What's wrong Ang?" Jack was worried. Angela had never asked if they could have a talk in private before and knew that something was up and it was worrying him.

"I thought that I was pregnant" It was hard for her say that. She knew that they had both wanted kids and she could see the disappointment in Jack's face when he replied.

"But you're not?"

"No" Angela said shaking her head in unison. Jack looked at the floor and then back to Angela. "We will have kids Ang, and you're going to be a great mother and I'm going to be a great father and that child is going to be lucky as hell"

"I just want to make you happy and give you what you want"

"You are what I want Angela. You're more than I could ever have wanted. You're the reason that I wake up in the morning, you're the sunshine in my life, you're the person that keeps me sane. I love you more everyday and I'm always going to be there for you. No matter what. I love you Angela Michaela Montenegro"

Angela smiled. Jack was always saying something sweet to her and she never grew tired of it. "I love you too baby"

Jack leant in and placed a soft kiss upon Angela's small but elegant lips. Angela returned the kiss and placed her hand on Jack's cheek. After a couple of minutes they pulled apart and Jack gave Angela a cheesy grin.

"How about we start on that child now?"


End file.
